


Have Your Cheesecake and Eat it Too

by moosesal



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: Jewel enjoys her cheesecake a little more than Adam, Gina, and Nathan think is normal.





	Have Your Cheesecake and Eat it Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> hanks to Brandi and Stoney for the last minute beta work.
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile)

Jewel took a bite of her third slice of cheesecake and slowly pulled the fork from between her lips. Joss had encouraged her to keep herself a little curvy for the part. She figured if she was going to pack on a few pounds, she might as well enjoy the process. And she was. When she'd seen the cheesecake on the craft services table, she didn't even hesitate to grab a slice. There were fresh berries and chocolate sauce too, and she figured "in for a penny, in for a pound." Or maybe in this case it was in for a pound, in for a few pounds.   
  
She was being careful, of course. She had to be able to get the weight back off later, keep her lean, shapely legs, her tight stomach. But for now she had permission to let go a little, to not worry about the camera adding ten pounds. She left her plate with a single slice of cake sitting on the table and grabbed the box with the remaining cake instead and snuck off to the Serenity galley set. No one would bother her there.   
  
~~~~~   
  
A couple of crew members noticed Jewel as they passed through the galley, checking the lighting for a scene being filmed that day. They nodded to her but she didn't even seem to notice them. One guy raised and eyebrow and the other just shrugged and muttered, "Actors." Jewel never even acknowledged them, just kept eating her cake.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Adam was hungry and craving something sweet. He'd overheard a crew member telling someone else about Jewel eating a cheesecake in the galley. He figured he'd check it out, maybe join her for a little snack and some conversation. When he walked onto the set his eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
  
Damn that was one fine looking girl. And Jesus, the way she moaned out a long "mmm" with every bite of cheesecake was making his pants tight. She could have been eating shit and he would have been tempted to try it if it elicited those sounds and that look of bliss on her face.   
  
No way. Unh uh. He felt like he was channeling Jayne. It was far more like Jayne than Adam to be staring at Jewel like this. At her mouth and the way her lips wrapped around -- No. Not going there. She was like a little sister to him. Hell, she was practically still a little girl. And he was a perverted old man who was going to hell for his very impure thoughts. He unconsciously took a step towards the table, but then Jewel's eyes rolled back in her head with the next bite and that tipped the balance; he went running in the other direction.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Gina stood at the entrance to the set galley and stared at Jewel. She was at a complete loss of what to say as she watched the girl lick her fork clean. She'd just passed a very flushed Adam. When she tried asking if he was all right he just shook his head and pointed at the galley then ran.   
  
"What?" Jewlel asked, breaking Gina out of her trance.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You were staring at me," Jewel said.   
  
"I was just watching you do things to that fork that are illegal in most states."   
  
Jewel laughed. "Probably legal in Canada, though."   
  
"Probably," Gina agreed. "But we're not in Canada." Jewel just shrugged and took another bite. "You realize Adam just ran out of here looking very much like Jayne on his way to his bunk?"   
  
Jewel choked as Gina shook her head and left the room.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Ooh, cheesecake." Nathan walked over to the table, rubbing his hands together with glee. He grabbed a plate and fork, but before he could actually get a slice of cake Jewel pulled the whole thing over to sit directly in front of her.   
  
"Mine," she said.   
  
He eyed the way she held her fork like a weapon. "Well," he said as he backed away before she could fork him. "You sure do seem to be enjoying it. Thought you might be willing to share. I know Joss gave you the freedom to eat and all..." He trailled off, eyes flitting back and forth between her face and the fork in her hand.   
  
Her eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"   
  
He dropped the plate and fork and raised his hands in front of him in the universal sign of "I mean you no harm." He stepped back from the table, hesitant to say anything or move too quickly. "Nothin' darling. Nothing at all. I'll just leave you to your --" He broke off and made a quick count. "-- five slices of cheesecake." He didn't ask how many slices had been there to start with, but it was a large cake box. As he hustled out of the room he heard a moan that most people would have mistaken for something other than dessert appreciation.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Joss looked up from the revised script he was reading to see Nathan, Gina, and Adam standing in front of him with grim expressions. "Uh, is something wrong, guys?" He looked form one to another, studying them all and feeling uneasy.   
  
"It's Jewel." Adam broke the silence. "She's been ..."   
  
"Eating cheesecake," Nathan finished for him.   
  
"Okay." Joss wasn't quite sure what the issue was here. "And this is a problem?"   
  
"A whole cheesecake," Gina clarified.   
  
"Is this a joke?" They looked and sounded like they were in character and he was waiting for someone to reveal himself with a camera in hand. He glanced around him, knowing how clever Nathan and Jewel could be with practical jokes on set.   
  
"No joke," Nathan said and there was a clear, honest look in his eyes. "She's in the galley."   
  
"On the set?"   
  
They all nodded in reply. As Joss walked toward the galley he heard a moan that made him spin around 180 degrees. He'd check on Jewel later. Whatever was going on in the galley was clearly a prank and Joss was not going to just walk right in on it.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Jewel finished the last slice of cheesecake then headed back to craft services to see if there were any berries and chocolate sauce left. She needed something light to cleanse her palate after all that rich cake. 


End file.
